The TV Show Disney Never Made Episode 1: Epidemic
by doodlegirll
Summary: When Pocahontas catches a bad case of Chicken Pox after an epidemic breaks out in Jamestown, John must find a way to care for her and himself at the same time. Kinda bad summary. Episode one in my new series. Plz r&r!
1. Part 1

The TV Show Disney Never Made

**A/N- OK, people, call me weird. **

**Actually, I got the inspiration for this idea in a Pocahontas Forum topic and I decided to create a "TV series" for Pocahontas, like Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Lilo and Stitch, Tarzan, Timon and Pumbaa, and Buzz Lightyear, The Emperor's New Groove. I think it might be cool. Anyway, this is dedicated to PocahontasJohnSmithForever. I'm going to dedicate stories from now on. Well, I guess we should get this "Episode" started, eh?**

**PS- By the way, to make this work, it either takes place after John is shot and he returns, or it's like he was saved by Pocahontas, but never shot. Think whatever you like.**

**PSS- Anyone who gets inspiration from this, email me. I could use ideas for more "episodes."**

"_Epidemic"_

The air was chilly and the snow swirled above everyone's head. The river had frozen over with thick ice and above-ankle deep snow blanketed the ground. One look at it, and you would think everything was perfect.

In some ways, it was. And in others, it wasn't.

Jamestown had been hit hard with an epidemic of Chicken Pox. Seventy-five of the 104 men were sick with it. Five had already died.

"It was never this bad in London! How did it get here, anyway?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. It could have come here in anyway." John Smith answered him. "But we had to bring it here. Pocahontas's people have never seen Chicken Pox before."

"I guess it doesn't matter how it got here. It's here now, and we have to get it under control." John said.

"We've already lost five men, John. How are we going to get it under control?"

"The men that have had it can't get it again, right?" John asked.

"I think so." Thomas answered.

"Then those people need to help take care of the others." John said. "I think I remember having it when I was about four or five." John said.

"My sister and I had it at the same time about three years ago." Thomas said. "I know I've had it before."

"Good. Look, I'm going to warn Pocahontas and the others. They've never been introduced to Chicken Pox before and it could be more deadly to them than to us. This weather is only making it worse. And if they stay away, then they won't catch it." John said. He walked out of the warm cabin and into the brisk January air. Everything was eerily quiet. With Ratcliffe gone, things had been going well, but no one had expected an epidemic of Chicken Pox to break out. There was no new governor yet – so it was up to John to make decisions.

Smoke from the village could be seen now. John was about to walk into it when something hit him in the head. It was a snowball. He narrowed his eyes and bent down to pick up a handful of snow and whirled it back at whomever (as if he couldn't guess) had thrown the snowball. Another one hit him in the back. John decided that it was either an attack, or Pocahontas was playing tricks on him. He scooped up more snow, but dropped it when another snowball pelted him in the back again.

"Alright, Pocahontas, I give up." He called. Another snowball hit him in the head and he turned to find Pocahontas standing behind him.

"I thought so." She said with a smile.

"What did you do that for anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know." Pocahontas answered, shrugging. "Seeing if I could fool you. See if you can throw a snowball as good as you can aim a gun." John grinned.

"Well, I obviously can't." He said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pocahontas asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there is. I came to warn you that Jamestown's been hit with an epidemic of Chicken Pox. Don't come back to Jamestown for a while. Five people have died already and it's spreading, and fast. Seventy-five of the 100 left are sick." Pocahontas looked worried.

"How do you know you don't have it?"

"Once you have it once, you can't get it again. I'm pretty sure I had it when I was about five or so so I can't get it again." John explained. "When you get Chicken Pox, you get itchy spots, like mosquito bites. Not to mention you feel horrible."

"I'll watch out, but you watch out, too." Pocahontas said.

"Don't worry, I will." John said.

"And be careful around here, too." Pocahontas said, whispering.

"Why?" John asked. "I thought everything was alright now."

"Well, it is between you and Father. But I've heard a few of warriors talking, John. They're not happy about the truce between our people. I'm afraid that if…" Pocahontas trailed off.

"That if they out that we have so many men sick, they'll rally a group together and attack." John finished for her. Pocahontas sighed.

"Right." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." John said as he kissed her forehead. "But remember what I said." He said. He turned and walked back to Jamestown. Pocahontas sighed and looked at Meeko, who was perked on her shoulder.

"I hope he's right, Meeko." She said. Then she turned back and walked into the village.

**A/N- I remember that European diseases were very deadly to the Native Americans. I don't know if they knew what Chicken Pox was back then, but hey, this is fanfic! Review, please!**


	2. Part 2

"_Epidemic: Part 2"_

"John! We're in deep. We just lost one and seven others are sick." Thomas said as soon as John walked back into the cabin in Jamestown.

"Seven more sick and one more dead?" John asked. "We are in deep. I warned Pocahontas. I just hope she listens and doesn't come here!"

"I do, too." Thomas said. "This case is bad, but the six we've lost were sick with a cold anyway."

"I know." John said.

"I just hope it doesn't get worse."

...oOo...

Pocahontas stared out at the snow covered trees and shivered. She could only hope things were going well in Jamestown. Powhatan came up behind his daughter.

"What's wrong, daughter?" He asked. Pocahontas sighed.

"The people of Jamestown are sick." She said.

"And how do you know?" Powhatan asked, eyeing his daughter.

"John told me. He came looking for me earlier." Pocahontas answered.

"He came looking for you? While he's sick?" Powhatan asked, growing angry.

"He's had the sickness before, which means that he can't get it again." Pocahontas explained. Powhatan's anger melted a bit.

"This cold weather must only be making it worse." He said. Pocahontas nodded.

"It is." She said. "I'm just so worried."

"I know you are. Be careful, daughter."

"I will, Father. I will."

...oOo...

Two days later, Pocahontas didn't feel so good. Her stomach ached a bit, and, though she didn't notice, her skin itched. She hoped John and the others were alright. She decided to visit Grandmother Willow. With Meeko, Percy, and Flit close to her side, she started out. She pushed out the ache in her stomach. The snow was gently falling and she loved it when it snowed. She finally reached Grandmother Willow.

"Pocahontas?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"Good morning, Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas said.

"What's been going on?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"Well…" Pocahontas stated, but a sudden state of lightheadedness caused her to stop.

"Pocahontas? Are you alright?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"No." Pocahontas managed. Suddenly, before she could say what was wrong, Pocahontas fainted.

"Pocahontas!" Grandmother Willow called. Pocahontas didn't move. Flit, buzzing with concern, rushed forward and picked up a strand of her hair, trying to make her get up.

"Flit, go get help!" Grandmother Willow said. "You're the fastest! Go get John!" Flit nodded and flew off towards Jamestown, not letting anything get in his way.

...oOo...

Meanwhile, John hadn't been feeling to great himself. He had been cold for two days now, unable to get warm no matter how hot it was in his cabin. And his stomach hadn't felt so great, either.

"John, you don't look so good. Are you sure you've had Chicken Pox before?" Thomas asked.

"I'm sure, Thomas. I'm just tired." John answered.

"Then why don't just go home? I've got everything covered here." Thomas suggested and John nodded. John walked out and just as he was about to go home, a wild buzzing and chirping stopped him. Flit flew in front of him, blocking his path.

"Flit! Flit, what is it?" John asked. Flit chirped and seemed to point with his wing in the direction of the woods.

"Flit, what's wrong?" John repeated. Flit looked annoyed. Couldn't John see that Pocahontas needed help? Flit flew behind him and rammed himself into John's shoulder, nudging him towards the woods.

"Alright! I'm coming!" John said, finally understanding that something must be wrong. He ran after the small hummingbird. The snow had grown so bad that he could barely see the small creature as he raced through the trees. Finally, they reached a small glade that John recognized as Grandmother Willow.

"John, you're here!" Grandmother Willow said.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"It's Pocahontas! Look!" Grandmother Willow said, gesturing with a snow-covered vine to Pocahontas. John was at her in a second.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She fainted about ten minutes ago." Grandmother Willow answered. "I sent Flit to get you."

John felt of Pocahontas's forehead. She instinctively pulled away from his cool touch. She was running a high fever.

"Good lord…" John muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"I don't know…" John started, but stopped when he caught himself itching. He looked down and saw that his arm was covered in red spots.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What is it?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"Pocahontas has Chicken Pox!" John said. "And _I_ gave it to her!"

**Powhatan isn't going to like that...**


	3. Part 3

"_Epidemic: Part 3"_

John knew he had to get Pocahontas to Jamestown. He couldn't take her back to the village! If he did, the sickness could spread!

"I've got to get her back to Jamestown!" He said.

"Then go!" Grandmother Willow instructed. John nodded. Carefully, he bent down and picked up Pocahontas. She didn't wake up.

John carefully began to walk back towards Jamestown. Pocahontas was burning with fever, and John knew he had to get her back before hypothermia set in. The snow stung as it blew into his face and he knew he had to hurry. He knew this way well; he had used it many times to come a meet Pocahontas, but in the snowstorm, John wasn't sure if he was going the right way or not. But he knew that it was not the time to be uncertain and he trusted his instincts and memory. Finally, the Jamestown fort wall and smoke came into view. John walked in and knocked on Thomas's door.

"Thomas! Quick!" He called. Thomas opened the door to reveal a snow-covered John, who held an unconscious Pocahontas in his arms.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, closing the door behind John.

"She has Chicken Pox!" John said. "I gave it to her. I thought I had had it before, but I guess it was an allergy or something!"

"John, calm down. Take her to your cabin and put her as close to the fire as you can without the embers popping out and hitting her. You've got to break her fever. Then you have to break yours." Thomas said. John nodded. Pocahontas came before him. He would stay up all night if he had to break the fever! He looked down at Pocahontas, who was still out. He carefully walked outside so as not to wake her up. If he did, she could begin to itch the sores.

John carried her to his cabin, where he carefully lay her down on the sofa. Gathering as many blankets as he could find, he quickly made a bed near the fire. Then, he gently lay her down again, covering her with the thickest blankets.

"John?" Pocahontas asked, blinking awake. "Wha-Where am I?"

"You're in Jamestown." John answered.

"I feel awful. What happened?" Pocahontas asked.

"You fainted at Grandmother Willow's glade. She sent Flit after me." John explained.

"What's wrong with me?" Pocahontas asked.

"You have Chicken Pox." John answered. "And I gave it to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. But I thought you've had it before?"

"I though so, too. Pocahontas, your father isn't going to like this."

"I know." Pocahontas answered. "I hope it works out."

"I do, too. Get some rest. You're running a high fever. Besides, it doesn't look like you'd be able to get home anyway. There's a storm brewing out there." John said. Pocahontas nodded and was asleep before she even had time to notice that her skin itched. John sighed. What was he going to do? He had to get her well, and treat himself at the same time.

"Powhatan is going to kill me." He muttered. "What am I going to do?"

**A/N- Sorry it's so short, ya'll! I hope you're liking this! **

**-Robin**


	4. Part 4

"_Epidemic: Part 4"_

Meanwhile, a Powhatan warrior ran up the path to Powhatan's hut.

"Great Powhatan! I have urgent news!" He said. Powhatan nodded.

"Go on then." He said.

"Narmeh sent me. He said he heard an old woman's voice in the forest and he found a glade. There, he heard the old woman's voice again, but didn't see her. He saw John Smith say to the old woman that he had given Pocahontas something called Chicken Pox. Smith then carried her off to Jamestown." The warrior explained. Powhatan's eyes burned anger.

"Pocahontas said that he told her he had the sickness before!" He said, mostly to himself.

"Powhatan, we must get Pocahontas back! Now is the time to attack, while they are weak!" The warrior proclaimed. Powhatan thought about it. The warrior was right. Now would be the perfect time to launch an attack.

…oOo…

Thomas trudged through the snow, the pot he carried keeping his hands warm. He finally reached John's door and knocked on it.

There was no reply. "John?" Thomas called out. After a minute of waiting, he opened the door and walked in.

They were sleeping soundly on a nest of blankets right next to the fire. John looked exhausted from trying to care for Pocahontas and himself. Thomas smiled and set the pot of hot soup on the scrubbed wooden table.

"I guess I'll stay here for a while," Thomas said, more to himself than to anyone else. With that, he took some logs off of the pile and restocked the fire.

…oOo…

"WHAT!?" Grandmother Willow's voice rang out into the night. Meeko was standing before her, explaining in his own raccoon way what Powhatan had planned. "Go get him and tell this fluff brained leader to come and talk to me!"

Meeko nodded and scurried off towards the village. Grandmother Willow then summoned Flit with one of her vines. "Go warn John," she told the hummingbird gently, "However much I hate to admit it, we may be too late to talk him out of it."

Flit flew off, leaving Grandmother Willow on her own. "What is happening to our peoples?" she asked the air with a sigh.

...oOo...

It was Pocahontas that woke him up. John sat up, itching his arm. He mentally kicked himself for that and looked next to him at Pocahontas. She was tossing and turning and John could tell she wasn't sleeping well. Carefully, he shook her awake.

"Pocahontas. Pocahontas, wake up." He said.

"What?" She asked and John could tell her energy had been drained from her. She had the sickness bad.

"You were dreaming. It's the fever. It'll do that." He said.

"I feel awful, John." Pocahontas said.

"I know you do. Go back to sleep." John said. Pocahontas was asleep before he could say anything else. He knew she felt awful. He was feeling the same way. His stomach felt like it was in a skirmish with itself and his arms itched like crazy. His back itched, too, but it was his arms that were the worst.

"What am I going to do?" He asked. He tossed a log into the fire. How was he going to take care of himself and Pocahontas at the same time? Before he could think of anything else, John himself fainted and landed on the sofa, just as Flit tapped on the window of the hut.

...oOo...

Powhatan paced his hut. What was he doing? Why was he attacking John's people? Powhatan didn't know why John had taken Pocahontas back to Jamestown when he could have brought her back to the village. Did John think that his people's medicine was better than theirs? Did John think that his people were better than them? This made Powhatan angry. If that's what John thought, he could just go back to where he came from!

Suddenly, Meeko dashed into the hut, covered with snow. He shook himself off and started to purr in his raccoon fashion. Powhatan knew Meeko was trying to tell him something.

"What do you want, Meeko? Do you know where Pocahontas is?" Powhatan asked, knowing that Meeko was definitely trying to warn him of something. Powhatan narrowed his eyes and followed the little raccoon out of the hut and into the forest. He followed Meeko to a wide glade.

"Meeko, did you bring Powhatan?" An old woman's voice asked.

"He did. Show yourself." Powhatan commanded. Grandmother Willow did and Powhatan took a step back.

"Hello, Powhatan." Grandmother Willow said.

"Who are you?" Powhatan asked.

"I'm a friend. Your wife often came to me for advice, and now your daughter follows in her footsteps." Grandmother Willow answered. So this was where Pocahontas got such great advice!

"What do you want from me?" Powhatan asked.

"You must call off the attack on the settlers." Grandmother Willow said.

"John Smith has taken my daughter. He won't get away with it!" Powhatan said.

"Powhatan, no matter what you say, you know you could never hurt John or his people." Grandmother Willow said gently. "And John only took Pocahontas to Jamestown because she's sick with something called Chicken Pox. He didn't want the sickness to spread. It was the only way, Powhatan." Grandmother Willow said.

"How will I know if it's safe to go to Jamestown?" Powhatan asked. "When will I see my daughter again?"

"I can't answer that. But rest assured, Powhatan, John will make sure Pocahontas gets better. I only hope he can take care of himself at the same time."

"I hope so, too. Thank you." Powhatan said. He turned and walked back to the village. How was he going to tell the warriors that they wouldn't be attacking?

**A/N- Hi, guys! Hope you're enjoying this! **

**Special thanks to Sophie. ¡Muchas gracias, Sofí!**

**Review, por favor.**

**-Robin **


	5. Part 5

"_Epidemic: Part 5"_

Thomas was growing worried. He hadn't heard from John in about three hours. He had left a note on the table, but he hadn't heard from John on Pocahontas's condition yet.

_Easy, Thomas. He's still asleep._ Thomas told himself. But still, something in his gut told him that was not the case. He decided to go check on John and Pocahontas, making sure Pocahontas was doing fine, and to make sure John was taking care of himself at the same time. He walked outside, only to get blinding snow shoved at his face. He made his way to John's cabin. If John was awake, he'd answer the door. If he was asleep, he wouldn't. Thomas knocked on the door.

"John? Are you awake yet?" He called. No one answered. Suddenly, the little hummingbird that was always with Pocahontas flew by his head.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked, unable to remember the little bird's name. He knew it started with a F. "_Flit!_ Flit, what's wrong?" He asked. The bird continued to chirp. Thomas knocked on the door again.

"John, something's up with Flit." He said. "John?" He entered. His eyes widened as they adjusted to the dim light. The fire was growing low, and it was growing colder. Then he saw John passed out on the sofa. He looked at Pocahontas, who was sleeping what looked like soundly. She was shivering, however, and Thomas knew she was running a fever again. Thomas went to John to see if he could wake him up.

"John! John, wake up!" He said, shaking his friend's shoulder. John didn't wake up.

_Oh no._ Thomas thought when he felt of his friend's forehead. John had the sickness bad, too. He had allowed himself to get sicker while trying to care for the woman he loved. _How will he be able to get her better if he doesn't care of himself in the process? _Thomas went to Pocahontas, and felt of her forehead. She, too, was burning with fever.

_Great._ Thomas thought. He covered her with the blankets, then threw a log into the fire. He knew he had to move John closer to the fire if John's fever was to go down. The sofa was too far from the fire to leave him there.

"I can't leave them here. I guess I can take care of both of them for a while," Thomas muttered. Flit just buzzed around his head and landed in the soot near the fire.

"What is up with you?" Flit just ignored him and started rubbing around in the soot. Thomas watched him, confused, until he saw that he was making words.

**_Powhatan might attack. Grandmother Willow talking to him. Will know soon. _**Flit flew up, now a black hummingbird, and nodded at Thomas.

"I'll let John know when he wakes up. You go and find out any news you can find on this." Flit nodded and flew out of the door.

Thomas turned back to John, who was still passed out. He sighed as he went over to him.

"John? John, wake up." He tried again, but John was just as unresponsive as he had been before. He felt of his forehead again. Thomas knew he somehow had to move John to the fireplace. But before he could do anything, Pocahontas stirred.

"John?" She asked groggily.

"Pocahontas, are you alright?" Thomas asked. Pocahontas sat up and looked around her.

"Where's John?" She asked.

"John passed out. He's sick, too. Possibly worse." Thomas explained. Pocahontas sank back onto her pallet itching.

"I feel awful and I itch like crazy, Thomas." She said.

"I know."

"Won't you get it?" She asked.

"No. My little sister Carrie and I had it three years ago. I can guarantee I've had it before." Thomas said. Pocahontas nodded.

"Get some rest, Pocahontas. You're far from better." Thomas said. Pocahontas nodded and began to itch again.

"Don't itch those, Pocahontas." Thomas instructed. "It will make them worse." Pocahontas nodded again and was out before she had any time to do anything else. Thomas went back to John to help him to the fireplace. Carefully, he grabbed John's arms and pulled him off of the sofa. He dragged him to the fireplace, where he placed him down close to Pocahontas. Thomas hurried back to his own cabin in the blinding storm and gathered all the blankets he could spare and make a bed similar to Pocahontas's next to Pocahontas for John. He dragged John onto it and carefully covered him, too, so he would sweat off the fever.

"Thomas! Thomas, lad, where are ye?" Ben called. Thomas came out of the cabin.

"Over here, Ben!" He called. Ben followed Thomas's voice to John's cabin.

"Whatcha doin' here, mate?" Ben asked.

"John and Pocahontas are sick." Thomas answered.

"Pocahontas is sick, too? Her father won't like that." Ben commented.

"Tell me about it. Flit, her little hummingbird friend came and wrote in the soot saying he might attack." Thomas said. Ben stared at him for a minute, trying to decided whether the lad was a lunatic or not.

"Alright, then…" He grumbled. "Ya needed back in the sick hut." He said. "Smith and Pocahontas can fare for themselves for a bit."

"But…"

"Get yerself over there." Ben said. Thomas reluctantly followed him.

...oOo...

John awoke on the floor, itching. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew it had been a while.

"Pocahontas, are you awake?" He asked. Pocahontas moved a little and woke up.

"John?" She asked.

"It's alright, I'm right here."

"John, I feel awful. And I'm scared." Pocahontas said. John sat up and blinked against the glare of the fireplace.

"What are you scared about?" He asked.

"That something bad will happen." Pocahontas answered quietly.

"Like what? You're not going to die if that's what you think, Pocahontas."

"No, not that. It's that my father will do something bad to you for this." Pocahontas said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about that." John said. He knew she was right, but he didn't really care. If Powhatan wanted to do something bad to him for this after Pocahontas was better, so be it. He hadn't meant to. And all that mattered to John at that point was getting Pocahontas well again.

"I can't help but worry." Pocahontas muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

_She's right._ John thought.

"I know. And I'm worried, too." John said, knowing she was asleep. "About you."

**A/N- This is going well, if you ask me! I already know what the next "episode" is about! And I have another is mind! There will be a sneak peek for the next on soon! I wanted to do commercials for this story, but I wasn't sure how. Hm… Anyway, please review!**

**¡Muchas gracias, Sofí! **

**-Robin**

**PS- If anyone has any ideas for another episode, put it in a review, please!**


	6. Part 6

"_Epidemic: Part 6"_

"I have to do something," Powhatan muttered as he slowly walked towards Jamestown. The wind was blowing into his face, making his trip slow going. He needed to see his daughter. He had to make sure she was alright…and John, too.

Powhatan wasn't mad at John. His little talk with Grandmother Willow had clarified that John was only trying to protect her, and the village. John wasn't like the others. At first, Powhatan had thought John had kidnapped Pocahontas for ransom, but then he thought about it and knew he was wrong.

He made his way into the settlement. The storm was so bad, he didn't see Thomas until Thomas was right in front of him.

"Chief Powhatan! You shouldn't be here!" Thomas said, standing up from the ground.

"I know. I came to make sure John and Pocahontas are alright." Powhatan answered.

"That's where I just came from. John doesn't like to admit that he has the sickness bad, worse than Pocahontas does. He was sitting at the table a minute ago, and Pocahontas is still asleep with the fever." Thomas said.

"I came to see them. Can you show me?" Powhatan asked.

"I can, but are you sure you're willing to risk catching the sickness?" Thomas answered and asked. Powhatan nodded. He was too worried about Pocahontas and John at that moment to care about his self. Thomas pointed to a small cabin at the edge of the settlement.

"That's John's cabin. I forgot to tell him something anyway, so come on, I'll go with you." Thomas said and Powhatan followed him.

"John?" Thomas asked as he opened the door. John was asleep in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. Powhatan could see he was exhausted. His face and arms were covered in itchy red spots and he looked a bit pale. Pocahontas was sleeping feverishly on a nest of blankets near the fire.

"John?" Thomas called from across the room. John didn't respond. "Oh no." Thomas said as he ran to John.

"What's wrong with him?" Powhatan asked as he joined Thomas.

"He's exhausted. He's been trying to take care of Pocahontas and has worried himself to death about her so much, he hasn't even taken into consideration that he has the sickness, too!" Thomas answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been so busy making sure Pocahontas gets better that he hasn't taken care of himself! And if we don't get him to sweat off this fever, he could get it even worse that he has it already. And by that, I mean he could die."

"We have to do something." Powhatan said.

"I'm trying everything I can!" Thomas said.

"I'll go get something from Kekata. Maybe he can help." Powhatan suggested.

"Good idea. But don't bring him here." Thomas said. "But at this point, we'll need all the help we can get." Powhatan nodded and began to make his way back towards the village while Thomas dragged John back to the fireplace.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" John asked as Thomas threw a log into the fire.

"What were you thinking, John?" Thomas asked.

"About what?"

"Not taking care of yourself while taking care of Pocahontas?" Thomas asked.

"I don' know, Thomas. Right now, I could care less what happens to me, just as long as she gets better."

"Did it ever occur to you that if you didn't care for yourself you could die? And then what would happen to Pocahontas, John?" Thomas asked. The stress of being one of the very few men not sick was catching up with him.

"I don't know…" Was all John said before he himself was asleep like Pocahontas.

...oOo...

Powhatan, meanwhile, had just reached Kekata's.

"Chief Powhatan!" Kekata said. "Have you learned anything of Pocahontas and John?"

"Pocahontas is still sick, but I think she's getting better. John on the other hand, well, he's got the sickness worse than Pocahontas. Thomas said he might not last very long if we don't do something." Powhatan said in a rush, wanting to get back to Jamestown as fast as possible.

"I made some itching cream for you to take to them." Kekata said. "And here are some herbs to ward of whatever it is that makes you sick. I hope it will make them better."

"I hope so, too." Powhatan said. "Thank you, Kekata." Then he hurried back to Jamestown.

...oOo...

Thomas, stressed from having to care for nearly everyone in the settlement, sank into the chair.

_It's a good thing I've had this before, or I'd be in as bad a shape as John and Pocahontas right now!_ He thought.

"Thomas." Thomas turned to find Powhatan standing behind him. "I brought some itching cream and some herbs that will help them."

"I hope so, too." Thomas said. "John woke up a minute ago."

"Is that good?"

"I guess so. He was asleep after a few minutes, though." Thomas said.

"Does that mean he might be alright?" Powhatan asked. Thomas shook his head.

"Powhatan, we can only wait and see."

**A/N- This is going well. The story, I mean. The epidemic, not so much. Anyway, hope you like this! The next one will be called "Captivity" and a sneak peek will be after the last chapter, which will probably be the next one. Please review! Oh, and Sophie, thanks for the idea!**

**Mine, Sophie, and Nisan's next Time Travelers adventure will be on a new account because the three of us are writing it. Check up for that soon!**

**-Robin **


	7. Part 7

"_Epidemic: Part 7"_

For three days, all Powhatan and Thomas did was watch over John and Pocahontas, making sure that they didn't itch at the spots or that the cabin didn't get too cold.

Neither of them woke up for two days. On the third day, Powhatan was about asleep when Pocahontas stirred. Powhatan looked up and was at his daughter's side at a second.

"Daughter, are you alright?" He asked. Pocahontas blinked against the glare of the fireplace.

"Father? What are you doing here?" She asked. "You could get this, too!"

"I'm not worried about that. What I am worried you and John." Powhatan said.

"What's wrong with John?" Pocahontas asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"He has the sickness worse than you did." Powhatan said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Powhatan was quiet.

"I don't know, Pocahontas." He said softly. "We're doing everything we can. Go back to sleep."

Pocahontas nodded and lay back down. She stared into the fire until her eyes were sore. John had to be alright. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. She looked at her father, who had left to find Thomas. She looked next to her at John, who slept what seemed like peacefully.

"John, please get better soon. I can't do this without you."

Gently, Pocahontas reached over and took John's hand in her own. She fell asleep with her hand still clasping his.

...oOo...

It was a few hours later that John's fever was finally broken. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew it had been a while. He looked around the room. Thomas was asleep in a chair, much like John himself had been a few days before. He looked beside him at Pocahontas.

Her hand was coiled around his, sleeping soundly. Her sores had scabbed over, and her hand wasn't burning with fever as it had been when he had first brought her here. She was better. Thank the Lord, she was better. Gently, John curled his fingers around her hand. He lightly squeezed it with as much strength as he could, being as sick as he was. He hoped Pocahontas had felt it.

Pocahontas did. She turned her head to see John's eyes open…he was awake!

"John!" She said. She had more strength now that the fever had gone and she sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." John answered. "Tired, but fine. What about you?"

"I'm much better. My fever broke about an hour or so ago." Pocahontas answered. "We were worried about you. We weren't sure if you would survive or not."

"It looks like I did." John said.

"It looks like you did." Pocahontas agreed. The door opened and Powhatan came in.

"Powhatan, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I came to help. It's good to see you're awake." Powhatan said. "I think your fever's gone."

"Good." John said. "If I had to live one more day feeling that awful, I would go crazy."

"You're not out of trouble yet." Thomas said, coming up behind Pocahontas. "Get some rest, both of you." He said, looking at Pocahontas, who nodded.

"I think you'll be fine in a few days." Thomas said. "But only if you don't push it."

"Get some rest, both of you." Pocahontas nodded and laid back down on her pallet. She and John both fell asleep with their hands still holding each other's.

...oOo...

Two weeks later, Pocahontas returned to the village. John was well enough to help care for the rest of the settlers that were sick. Finally, he returned to the village to find Pocahontas and Nakoma conversing. Just as he was about to walk up to them, Narmeh ran out and grabbed him, dragging him to the ground.

"It's about time you got here," He muttered.

"What? What's going on? What did I do?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"You nearly killed Pocahontas with your disease!" Narmeh said.

"But I didn't mean to, Narmeh! Let me go!" John said, remembering Narmeh's name.

"No!" Narmeh said. Not far from him and John were Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"Uh oh, Pocahontas, turn around! Look!" Nakoma said, pointing to Narmeh and John. Pocahontas turned and gasped.

"Narmeh! Narmeh, let him go!" She said, running to the warrior. Narmeh had not been told yet that the Chicken Pox had been an accident.

"But he almost killed you with that horrible disease!" Narmeh said. Pocahontas shook her head.

"The Chicken Pox was an accident, Narmeh. Let him go." Narmeh glared at her, then released John's hands. He glared back at John and walked away.

"Is it just me, or do people around here actually _enjoy_ capturing me?" John asked, looking up at Pocahontas from the ground.

"It's not you, apparently." Nakoma said, coming up beside Pocahontas. John shook his head and got to his feet.

"What's going on?" Pocahontas asked.

"Everything's going well in Jamestown. We haven't lost any more men." John answered. Pocahontas smiled.

"Good." She said. "Come on, Father said he wanted to see you." She and John said goodbye to Nakoma and walked towards Powhatan's hut.

"Wait a minute, am I in any sort of trouble? Knowing me, I'm liable to be in some sort of trouble." John said, stopping. Pocahontas shook her head.

"No, you're not in trouble. I promise." She said. She took John's hand and the two walked up the path into the afternoon sunshine.

**Alright, ya'll, this is the end of Episode one! **

**NOTE: IMPORTANT! My laptop has decided it hates me and has simply quit working. So I now have to share a computer with my parents, and all of my stories are on my laptop's hard drive, and there's no way for me to get them, so I am now forced to take about a two week hiatus. I don't want to, but I have to. This will, however, give me time to work on a new episode! While I can't respond to emails because of a stupid setting on this computer, I still can get them and read them, so still review! Thanks, guys, and see you when I get back!**

**-Robi**


	8. Sneak peek at TTVSDNM: Episode two!

SNEAK PEEK at:

"_The TV Show Disney Never Made- Episode two: Captivity"_

An intense pain in the back of his head caused John to cry out softly and fall to the ground. He could make out two blurry images standing above him and a few other voices saying something he didn't understand before a velvet darkness overtook him.

...oOo...

It was dark by the time John came to. He groaned from the pain in his head and looked up, only to have to blink against the glare of a fire burning. His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he could see five figures he didn't know all seated around the fire. He tried to move, but found that he was tied to a tree, just out of earshot of what the others were saying. He tried to talk, but he also found out quickly that a gag prevented him from doing that.

He looked around. Even in the dark of the woods, he could tell he had never been to this part of the forest. Where was he? He must have been asleep a while. It had been around noon when he had blacked out, and it was around ten o'clock now.

He strained to hear what the others were saying, but he was too far from the fire to really know. He did, however, manage to catch a word that rang through his mind:

_Captive._

**OK, so that is a sneak peek at the next episode! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you have any ideas for another episode you're willing to let me know, please email me about it with a summary or the idea. Please! I only have about two other ones in mind! If you would like to see more episodes of TTVSDNM, please help by giving me ideas! Thanks, guys!**

**-Robin**


End file.
